


A Matter of Time

by antrazi



Series: Law enforcement Series [2]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN: Season 5ish. Lightman never had a case like Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

Cal Lightman mustered his latest project.

James Novak, a normal family man and father of Pontiac, Illinois who suddenly disappeared after a psychiatrist diagnosed Schizophrenia. It was interesting that he was found in the company of the psychotic killer Dean Winchester.

Winchester was now in the company of a psychiatrist since the FBI hadn’t been able to profile him or his brother Sam through their deeds. They wanted Lightman to have a go with him as well, to check if Winchester wasn’t perhaps more or less sane and chose the killing methods and victims the way he did to confuse law enforcement. But first they wanted to understand the connection to Novak.

How did they meet, what did Novak do, how much did he understand what was going on through his hallucinations and where was the other Winchester?

Nobody thought Novak would be the problem, they had all waited for the talk with Winchester.

„Tell me your name.“

„Castiel.“

No waiting, no signs of any lie.

But there also weren't any signs that this was the truth, Novak didn't have any kind of microtells, no visible emotion of any kind.

Cal Lightman draped himself in his chair and focused on Novak. The guy didn't react at all to prolonged eye contact. He just sat there.

Lightman accepted the challenge.

* * *

Torres and Loker sat in the control room. Their boss had been in there with Novak for more than 2 hours now, the man answering any and every question.

“What do you think, Dissociative identity disorder or alien?“ was Loker's first question after Torres cursed for not finding anything in Novaks face.

She didn't deign to answer that, knowing perfectly well that the disorder would not explain this lacking behaviour.

„Perhaps you aren't that wrong with this.“

Lightman would find his way though to reading Novak. It was just a matter of time.

  



End file.
